The Story
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Cerita seorang Jung Taekwoon yang terlalu mesum itu terhadap kekasihnya. KENXLEO! KEO! VIXX FANFICTION! DLDR!


**The Story**

 **.**

 **Keo fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer(s): ©Jellyfish entertaiment. Nama mereka hanya kebutuhan peran saja oke.**

 **Warning(s)!: Lil bit lemon (maybe), EYD kurang beraturan, banyak typo(s). Judul agak ga nyambung! BXB! Gasuka? Gausah baca.**

 **.**

 **PG-15**

 **Dribble**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Cerita seorang Jung Taekwoon yang terlalu mesum itu terhadap kekasihnya.**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi itu ramai sekali didalam dorm VIXX. Namun, tidak membuat salah satu tukang tidur ini bangun dari alam mimpinya. Bahkan, suara ramai itu ia anggap sebagai nyanyian pengantar tidurnya.

"Taekwoonie hyung bangun~"

Seorang lelaki bersurai mint itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Taekwoon yang tertutup selimut. Lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat orang yang tidur didepannya ini bahkan tidak bergerak menunjukkan tanda bangun. Ayolah, dia sudah mencobanya hampir sepuluh menit.

"Hyung, bangunlah sebelum Hakyeon hyung marah"

Jaehwan, lelaki bersurai mint tadi mulai kesal. Dengan keras ia mencubit lengan Taekwoon, membuat sang empu menjerit keras dan langsung membuka matanya. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih agak pening karena bangun tiba-tiba, Taekwoon menatap sengit orang yang mencubitnya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencubit saat aku tidur Jaehwan" Suara serak itu terdengar datar dan menyeramkan. Namun, yang namanya Jaehwan ya sudah kebal dengan yang seperti itu, tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk takut jika Taekwoon marah besar.

Jaehwan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia mendekati Taekwoon dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut kecoklatan milik Taekwoon. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, maafkan aku hyung".

Yang lebih tua mengangguk sekilas, tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah _smirk_ dari sudut bibirnya terlihat, "Kau tidak berniat memberikan _morning kiss_ sayang?" Ia mengedipkan matanya genit. Wajah Jaehwan berubah menjadi merah, ia malu. Padahal biasanya juga orang mesum yang kenyataannya kekasihnya itu setiap hari selalu meminta jatah _morning kiss_ dan ciuman lainnya.

"T-tidak.. sudah sana kau mandi hyung, kita ada jadwal fansign hari ini" Dengan cepat Jaehwan keluar dari kamar Taekwoon dengan memegang tangan yang memegang kedua pipinya.

Taekwoon sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana boxer dan tangannya yang memegang handuk itu mengusak rambutnya.

Dengan segera ia memakai baju yang sudah ada diatas kasurnya, –yang menyiapkan? Jaehwan mungkin. Karena memang seringnya begitu. Kemudian merapikan kasurnya dan keluar menuju ruang tengah dorm mereka.

* * *

Dan oh! Sial. Taekwoon terdiam saat melihat pemandangan didepannya ini, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Didepannya itu terlalu ah.

 **Meliuk ke kanan, Meliuk ke kiri, bergerak ke depan, dan ke belakang.**

Glup!

Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Dengan langkah kecil yang tak bersuara Taekwoon mendekati sang obyek pemandangan tadi. Dan dia adalah–

Jaehwan. Yang tengah menungging sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut sebuah celana kain pendek selutut berwarna putih yang agak ketat. Dengan sweater paws berwarna kuning cerah. Dan jangan lupa sekarang surai itu berwarna mint, sehingga tampak kesan manis, imut dan seksi. Dari bibir sang main vocal itu melafalkan sebuah lagu yang dulu sempat populer, yang dinyanyikan oleh Sunmi. Yaps, 24 hours.

Taekwoon merasakan bahwa bagian bawahnya semakin terasa sempit, ia berjongkok dan dengan gerakan lambat ia segera meremas pantat itu. Hingga terdengar lenguhan dari mulut itu. Dengan _smirk_ yang terpampang diwajahnya , Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian tengkuk Jaehwan dan meniupnya pelan.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku kan sayang" Suara itu terdengar sangat rendah dan kentara sekali dengan nada menggoda. Taekwoon melumat cuping telinga itu.

"Eungh–" Jaehwan kembali mengeluarkan desahannya, sial semua titik sensitifnya sedang dimanjakan. Ia menutup matanya dengan wajah yang kembali memerah, sungguh ia tidak berniat menggoda singa mesum itu! Salahkan lagu ini terputar dari _playlist_ musiknya. Ia berdoa agar salah satu member ada yang memergokinya, jika tidak, maka singa itu akan semakin liar.

Taekwoon dengan cepat memutar tubuh Jaehwan dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya. Ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal yang lebih muda. Melumatnya ganas, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Taekwoon menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jaehwan sehingga keluar lenguhan yang membuat bibir itu terbuka, lidahnya mulai mengabsen setiap isi dari dalam mulut itu. Tangannya meraih pinggang ramping Jaehwan dan menariknya agar lebih dekat. Jaehwan sendiri sudah mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Taekwoon dan membalas ciuman itu tak kalah ganas.

Ciuman itu semakin berlanjut, turun ke leher, Taekwoon mulai menjilat, mengemut, bahkan menggigit leher, jakun, sampai collarbone milik Jaehwan. Namun, mungkin baru sekitar ada 3 bekas kemerahan, kegiatan itu terhenti–

"Yak! Kalian bergegaslah! Kita sudah hampir terlambat! Dan Leo, kau nanti sekalian sarapan dimobil, sudah ku siapkan bekalnya. Awas kalian jika dilanjutkan sekarang!" Lengkingan dari sang Leader yang menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Jaehwan segera berdiri dan mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat benang saliva entah milik siapa. Dengan segera ia pergi ke pintu depan dorm menyusul member lain yang ternyata sudah siap berada di mobil.

Sedangkan Taekwoon merengut kesal, "Sialan kau Hakyeon" umpatnya. Dan beranjak dari duduknya, dengan helaan napas ia pasrah dengan yang terjadi, bagian bawahnya sudah menggembung.

Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar Taekwoon bergegas menuju mobil. Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat.

.

Mobil mereka berjalan dengan kecepatan yang agak cepat, sudah dibilangkan tadi kalau mereka sudah terlambat?

Didalam mobil itu sangat berisik, dibelakang para maknae line yang sekarang sudah besar masih saja bermain permainan kekanakan. Dan ditengah terlihat Jaehwan yang menyuapi Taekwoon dengan malas. Sedangkan Hakyeon duduk didepan disamping manager.

"Hyung, makanlah sendiri sana" Jaehwan berujar dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun tangannya masih sibuk menyuapi. Taekwoon tidak menanggapi, ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat fansign

Mereka semua segera turun dari mobil dan masuk diruang tunggu untuk dirias. Dan urutan tempat duduk kali ini adalah sesuai dengan umur mereka. Jadi, dari kiri itu Hakyeon –Taekwoon –Jaehwan –Wonshik –Hongbin –Sanghyuk.

Masih mengingat kejadian diruang tengah tadi Taekwoon terus saja ingin melirik Jaehwan, bukan wajahnya, tapi tentu pantatnya yang seksi itu. Ia berkedip berulang kali melihatnya.

Jaehwan sebenarnya merasa diperhatikan, wajahnya memerah tapi ia mencoba untung tenang, tidak gegabah. Ini tempat umum, bagaimana kalau singa nya itu menerkamnya?

"Kalian semua cepat, sebentar lagi _fansign_ akan dibuka, segera bersiap!" Teriak seorang staff dari pintu ruang tunggu mereka. Semua yang di dalam sontak membalas 'ya' dengan kompak.

Setelah selesai mereka segera menuju tempatnya, dari kejauhan sudah terdengar bunyi lagu yang sedang mereka promosikan sekarang. Mereka masuk satu persatu dan menyapa para fans mereka yang datang. Dan duduk dikursi mereka masing masing. Sorak dari para fans terdengar saat tidak sengaja para artis mereka ini melakukan _skinship_.

Waktu terus berjalan, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dari fans sekalian dengan tanda tangan artisnya diatas foto. Tak terduga Jaehwan mendapat pertanyaan yang salah satunya.

 **To: Jaehwanie**

 **Kau memilih menikah dengan Leo atau menjadi pacarnya?**

Jaehwan sontak memerah. Ia tidak percaya mendapat pertanyaan yang seperti ini. Ia menatap fans yang memberikan kertas berisi pertanyaan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menuliskan jawaban dikertas itu.

 **Tidak keduanya. Karena dia bodoh.**

Tapi wajahnya terdorong untuk mendekati fansnya itu, dan membisikkan _**'tapi sebenarnya itu bohong, aku lebih memilih yang pertama karena aku memang pacarnya keke, tolong rahasiakan ini jika kau memang orang yang baik oke'**_ Jaehwan terkekeh kecil dan mengedipkan matanya, itu membuat fans didepannya merona.

"Waktu mu habis ya, sampai jumpa! Aku percaya padamu oke"

Fans itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Jaehwan melirik sebelah kirinya, memastikan. Namun ia malah bertemu mata tajam Taekwoon. Dengan smirk yang kembali terpasang diwajahnya, ia menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil. Jaehwan segera membukanya, dan membaca rangkaian kata pendek yang tertulis.

 **.**

 **Benar kau tidak mau menikah atau berpacaran denganku?**

 **.**

Glup!

Jaehwan menelan ludahnya. Sial! Kenapa dia melihat tulisan yang dikertas, batinnya. Dengan senyuman canggung ia menatap sebelahnya, "Maaf hehe" ujarnya dengan mengusap tengkuknya. Namun yang disebelahnya hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

Taekwoon menaruh kepalanya dimeja dengan pandangan yang menghadap ke arah Jaehwan. Sedangkan tangannya sudah mulai membelai daerah paha milik kekasihnya itu. Semakin keatas pergerakan tangannya mengelus. Itu membuat kekasihnya langsung diam tegang, dan menahan sebuah desahan agar tidak keluar dengan menggigit bibirnya.

Remasan itu mulai semakin terasa, Taekwoon semakin keras meremas benda yang masih tertutup kain itu. Dengan smirk yang masih terpasang diwajahnya. Dapat dirasakannya celana itu mulai sedikit basah karena precum yang keluar.

"Ugh~" lirihan rendah keluar dari mulut Jaehwan. Untung Wonshik yang disebelahnya itu tidak memperhatikan.

Semakin cepat lagi Taekwoon meremasnya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung melepaskan pegangan itu dan duduk tegak seperti semula. Jaehwan menggeram rendah saat kenikmatan itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia memandang Taekwoon dengan pandangan garang, namun sayangnya itu malah terlihat manis.

.

.

.

"Salahkan kau menggodaku tadi pagi sayangku" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hai! Ada yang masih inget Jae? Masih ya kan~ keke, sumpah ini absurd. Ff ini terinspirasi foto yang nongol di ig, fotonya Leo lagi liatin pantatnya ken astaga. Blees this era! Yang keo dulu hampir punah sekarang udah muncul :' ini perasaan bahagia banget. Dan untuk pertanyaan itu hanya imajinasi saya oke.  
**

 **.**

 **Saya mau cerita banyak tapi nanti malah kepanjangan lagi XD jadi gajadi dah**

 **.**

 **Dan, ada yang baca Dreamer? Maaf itu belum dilanjut, soalnya dulu hilang filenya, ditaruh dihp sekiranya beberapa bulan gitu :v tapi pas niat mo aplod ilang itu file, yasudah, saya pundung dan akhirnya lupa alurnya. Jadi intinya itu maunya dilanjut apa nggak? Kalo nggak ya beneran saya tenang wkwk**

 **.**

 **HAPPY 4** **TH** **VIXX ANNIVERSARY!**

 **.**

 **Last, Review gais~**


End file.
